The Doc's Daughter
by karatekid917
Summary: Nat's dad has taken up residence in La Push as personal doctor to the shape shifters. Will the Doc's daughter give into Paul's loving advances, or resist his reputed charms?
1. Chapter 1

Paul POV

Yet again, I was called by one of my brothers, away from more pleasurable social interactions, to a tribal meeting.

Apologising with practiced nonchalance, I ducked out of the rustic café I had been wining and dining my date in, and headed down the road until I hit the edge of the forest. She was nothing special, but hey, a night with a gorgeous girl would be my choice- that is, if I could make my own choices. The life of a pack brother held many restrictions and responsibilities that had to come before anything else.

Quickly shedding my clothes, I tied them to my ankle with the length of cord past awkwardly naked experiences had taught me to carry at all times.

I quickly made the change from large and more awesome than usual human to highly unusual shape shifting wolf. Feeling the stretching and changing of my bones, a loud howl ripped through my chest, reverberating in the otherwise silent forest. I hit the ground running, the large furry paws I had just grown covering a large distance in no time, until I neared the site of the council meeting.

Quickly dressing, I looked around and saw the nine large males-my brothers for all intents and purposes in the tribal sense of the word- that were sprawled around a spitting and hissing fire, all heads and ears turned in the direction of the elders, one of which, Jacob Black's father Billy was intently relating the latest information to them;

"The Cullen clan is moving on, we will no longer have the Cullen leader that practices medicine. The tribe cannot afford to lose more brothers. Another is to be brought in, not a cold one, but a pale face. We have chosen to allow a human to be told of the Quileute legends in order to preserve the warriors lives. Your Lives. Doctor Peter Thompson is an associate of Carlisle Cullen. Sam and I have met with him and he has agreed to relocate his family to the reservation, in order to provide medical care for the residents of La Push, and particularly all of you. This was a hard decision to make; to let a pale face know about the tribes true nature, but entirely necessary. Look after him and he will look after you."

This news was a shock- the Quileute elders were all for preserving tradition, and tradition dictated that our secret was just that; our secret. No one, not even the teachers at school, the local grocer or my old football coach knew why every so often, a Quileute boy would go missing for a few weeks, only to return a completely different person- physically and mentally. One half of the reservation thought we self proclaimed fighters and defenders of the tribe who they neither wanted nor needed, the other half thought worse- that we were hardened criminals running an underground drug syndicate. Idiots.

If only they knew we were protecting their very existence.

Natalie POV

I had resigned myself to my fate four weeks before this…So why was I feeling so incredibly apprehensive about moving day? Because I always was.

Four weeks ago to the day, my father had announced that we were moving, yet again, the short but isolating distance to the Indian reservation of La Push. It wasn't far from where we lived now, so I wasn't worried about never seeing anyone from school again, not that it mattered too much since I had only been at said school for two years and therefore had not made all that many close friends, but just when I thought we might stay in one place, we were whisked away, the well loved pile of moving boxes brought up from the basement yet again, my life packed back into a few mere cardboard cubes.

However, my apprehension was escalated at this eleventh move due to the place we were moving to. La Push was a tiny dot, a pinprick on the map of Washington state, isolated from any major cities- I don't even think it has a Walmart. I was a city girl through and through. I liked my creature comforts, and being within arms reach of a mall. God. How shallow and needy did that sound?

I didn't put up a fuss though. My parents always did thank me for being an amazingly non-whiney teenager and I wasn't going to ruin that record with a little tantrum about being away from Macy's.

In any case, my dad, one of the top doctor's in the country, who had specialized in cardiology at Cleveland Clinic, and then orthopedics at Johns Hopkins, was asked to take on a special position with this tiny Indian reservation by an old colleague of his. So this tribe, the Quileute's, were paying for our relocation, our house and school costs, paying my dad the lowest income he's ever received, and he's ecstatic about it. When I asked dad about it, he got this really excited look in his eyes, and rambled something about a genetic disease he was going to be able to study that was occurring within a group of these Native American's and how it was the best opportunity of his lifetime. I pressed him further for information, anything as to why he would be taking this position, but came up with nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Being the dutiful daughter I was, I grabbed the nearest box and started stacking mugs and silverware into it.

….

So, let's see how this goes. I'll try to post fairly regularly as long as there's someone reading it.

I've got to say, I've never written a first chapter with less emotion/personality- this story is going to be kind of a slow started I think… Hopefully Paul and Natalie's character will show through soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Natalie POV**

From the number of first days at new school's I've had, you'd think I was used to it by now.

Well, you'd think wrong.

I'd never get used to being both an outsider and shiny new toy in one day. This was also one of my stand-out first days- I'm not racially prejudiced or anything, but 95% of the population of this miniscule high school were Native American, I was most definitely not. My light tan complexion and ash blonde hair colour stood out in the crowd and I clearly stuck out like a sore thumb.

As I walked up the stairs at the front of La Push High School, I covertly looked around at my new peers; who incidentally were outright staring at me as if I had two heads and a third arm.

To avoid further embarrassment, I hurried up the stairs and found myself in a small hallway lined with metal blue lockers, bashed and battered from a few years worth of hard work and harder kids.

I looked around for an escape, to avoid the stares of the students milling around, waiting for classes to begin, and spotted a sign helpfully labeled 'student reception'. Well, that sounded welcoming, so I headed I the direction of the office.

As I walked down the hall, kids were openly staring again, maybe confused as to why there was now a token white kid invading their school. I was relieved to get into the office, and I approached the desk.

"Hi, uh my name is Natalie Thompson- I'm meant to start here today," I rushed my words, anxious to get introductions out of the way.

The lady behind the desk, surprise surprise, Native American, smiled kindly, "Lovely to meet you dear, I'm Mrs Thail. Let me find your roll call mentor and you can be on your way." She bustled around the island behind the desk, looking around for some apparently misplaced papers. She obviously found what she was looking for, because I heard a whispered 'aha!' and she came back to the desk. I laughed inwardly this cute old lady's triumph.

Talking on some sort of phone/intercom thing, she called for a 'Ms Meraz', who I assumed was my roll call mentor. I sat and waited, nervously twiddling my thumbs.

A tall, statuesque young woman walked through the door and I gaped. _This _supermodel woman could not be a teacher.

"Hi there Natalie, I'm Ms Meraz and I'll be your roll call mentor for this year. I also teach Advanced English, which we're both currently late for, so come on and I'll give you a quick run down while we head to class," she was smiling and she beckoned me forward off my chair and started to walk back through the door she had just come through.

I had to hurry to match her long strides- her legs were incredibly long- and she started talking as we headed back through the hallway.

"So this is the main hall. It leads off in the direction of just about every classroom. You'll find it pretty easy to navigate your way through the school- it's fairly small, and even if you do get lost, I'm sure there will be many people happy to let you know you're going the wrong direction."

I nodded my head as we rushed through the corridor, taking a left turn at last and we came to stop in front of a classroom with a few kids milling about, complaining about how late the teacher was.

Ms Meraz flashed a quick smile my way, before heading straight through them all to unlock the door.

"Sorry all, my fault, I took our lovely new student on the scenic route so she could see a bit more of the school. Head in and take a seat."

All eyes turned towards me at the mention of a new student, all gazes fairly curious and shocked to see a white kid proclaimed as the new student.

As the door swung open, they tore their gazes away and started to head into the room. I followed in and quickly decided to take a seat at the back, inconspicuous and making it harder for the other kids to covertly stare at me.

Ms Meraz came down the aisle to hand me a book- Romeo and Juliet of all things, which I had just finished studying at my last school. She walked back down the aisle and I went to put my pencil case out on the table, only to straight away knock the damn thing off my desk and have it's entire contents spilled under my desk. I quickly ducked under to avoid having to meet the eyes of onlookers, and gathered up my belongings.

Meanwhile, as I was preoccupied trying to avoid further embarrassment with my head under my desk when I heard the door reopen and a pair of heavy feet walk in.

"Mr Meraz. Late again I see," Wait, Ms Meraz addressed a Mr Meraz? With a disapproving voice at that.

"Well Kelly- I mean, _Ms Meraz, _ Sometimes it's just unavoidable," a grumbling deep voice rambled.

"Right. Get your ass in the chair or I'm telling mom," The class laughed at Ms

Meraz's retort, and I think I understood- they were obviously brother and sister. The footsteps walked to a chair, and I finished gathering my belongings just in time to see the back of a head with dark chocolatey brown hair sit at a desk- which looked entirely too small for this giant of a guy.

The class then settled down, I smiled at a girl across the aisle who handed me one of my stray pencils, and Ms Meraz began, "Two households, both alike in dignity/in fair Verona where we lay our scene…"

**Paul POV**

Goddamned late again. If mom found out, she'd kill me.

I couldn't help it- Sam had us all running double patrols since last week's blood sucker chase. So what if I slept in once in a while? At least everyone had their throats intact.

My stomach was already protesting at the lack of food as I booked it to school, my legs easily taking half the time it would take for a human to lope the same distance.

I made it through the doors just in time to see the vice principal shake his head disparagingly at me; not that I cared much. I was only still making an appearance here because Sam insisted. What did I need to study Shakespeare for when I would be ripping vampires apart for the rest of my life?

Damn. Monday- that meant my sister's class first; damned Engilsh. We were studying Romeo and Juliet by that dear dead guy Shakespeare.

Now normally, I was pretty okay with English, but Romeo and Juliet was bloody depressing for one, and reminded me of Sam, Quil and Jared- totally, mushily and irrevocably in love with their imprints. It was fairly disgusting. I was pretty happy with my life, what did I need a ball and fricken chain tied to me by some girl who fate decided I'd be perfect for?

As I came to the classroom, I saw the door already closed- shit she had started. I crept up to the door, peering through the window. My sister's back was turned, so I quietly twisted the door knob and snuck through the gap, being as light on my feet as possible.

She hadn't even turned around when I head a, "Mr Meraz. Late again I see."

Caught. Crap. I regained my full height, puffed out my chest and swaggered past her, "Well Kelly- I mean, _Ms Meraz, _sometimes it's just unavoidable, y'know." I smiled, knowing that my use of her first name would grate on her nerves. Kelly being Kelly though, always had a quick retort.

"Right, get your ass in the chair or I'm telling mom." The class laughed at our easy banter, most of them having grown up right beside us, understanding the relationship we had.

I sat down in the too small chair at the too small desk and took out my books. It was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Natalie POV**

Well, it wasn't one of the worst first days, not that it was the best either mind you. At least I know it's my last first day of high school every again, being my last year and my dad under contract for at least five years.

I only got lost once- I was so proud of myself! The one time I did get lost, I found a girl from my English class- Kim Conweller. Ms Meraz was right- Kim told me I was going I completely the wrong direction, and showed me to my next class. She was really nice, and offered to eat lunch with me, which I was eternally grateful for, seeing as though the other kids had pretty much kept away from me as if I had the plague.

I sat with her and her boyfriend Jared, and a few of their friends. They were all a friendly bunch, but I couldn't believe how big all the guys were!

If I were the judgmental type, I would think they were on steroids.

They were huge, all with masses of swoon-worthy muscles and absolutely gorgeous. They greeted me, then focused on their mass amounts of food. I had no idea where they had put it away, because they were all so fit, but I know for certain if I ate that much, I'd be the size of a house, and not in a muscly sort of way.

I was fairly shy at first. I had never been one to regularly hang out with the guys, especially not the gorgeous jock type, but they were a friendly bunch and I could see they cared entirely for their food, not whether I dribbled water down my chin.

It was now the end of the day and I was totally ready to get out of this place. Kim who had sat with me in our last class for the day- French, joy of joys, was pointing me in the right direction to get out of this place.

The halls all looked so similar, even if it was the tiniest school I'd ever been enrolled in.

As I was thanking her, I noticed her eyes squinting in the direction behind me, and her helpful friendly expression turned to a sour look of distaste.

Confused for a moment, I thought it was something I had said, but suddenly I felt a presence behind me, and whipped around to see who it was standing so close to me.

My nose met a tanned chin, and I craned my head slightly to see if I recogised this guy, but drew a blank. I stepped away and backed up to Kim, looking questioningly between them.

The guy spoke with an unpleasant gravelly voice, "So Kimmy, who's your new friend?" He chuckled with a sleazy smile. I did not like this guy one bit, and Kim seemed to be in the same position.  
>"Nat," Kim started uneasily, but with a certain amount of aggression in her usually otherwise friendly voice, "This is my idiotic ex-boyfriend James, you should keep away from him cos he's just generally an asshole. James, this is Nat, go near her and I'll have Jared castrate you."<p>

I balked at Kim's aggressiveness towards the hulking stranger, who seemed to get more pissed at each word that came from Kim's mouth.

He seemed to be steaming from the ears and stepped closer to us, growling out, "Well, that wasn't very nice Kimberly, hasn't that dickhead of yours kept you in line and taught you any manners? I don't see him around now. Maybe I ought to teach you some."

He went to grab Kim, and instinctively I stepped in front of her, smacking his outstretched arm away- big mistake. He looked slightly shocked for a moment that someone had dared to stand up to him, and turned his attention instead, on me.

The idiot pinned both of my arms to my side and I began to struggle, kicking where I could. Kim started to hit him but the two guys I had previously not noticed standing next to James stepped in and grabbed Kim as well, who was screaming Jared's name.

By this time, I was just about ready to unleash my full wrath on this guy and one of my arms finally got loose and struck out at the fleshy part of his neck, and choking up in surprise, he let go of me. Just as I was about to land another blow to him, out of nowhere, Jared came charging down the hallway, with a group of his friends and all hell broke loose.

One guy I hadn't seen before, looked as if he was about to let loose on James, but I caught his eye and he stopped.

The guy was spectacular to say the least, and though I should still be concentrating on the situation at hand, I couldn't tear my eyes away from the deep mahogany colour of his gorgeous eyes. He was tall, really tall, built like a God, and outright staring at me.

Our mutual trance was broken when, out of nowhere, James regained his strength and landed one on the God. Obviously woken from his daydreams, the God struck out instantly at James and had him on the floor, moaning in pain.

Jared was now being held back from beating the other two of James' cronies to a bloody pulp by Kim, and a few of Jared's other friends were 'helping' them towards the door and practically threw them outside.

I stood watching the God repeatedly smack the crap out of James, but whispered a small, "You should probably stop now," Knowing this God of a saviour could go to jail for killing him, which looked to be his intent.

Immediately, the swinging arm stopped mid-air and he raised his eyes to mine. Giving James one last shove to the ground, he walked straight towards me. Kind of scared of this stranger's powerful body, I backed away until I hit the wall.

Kim at this moment had regained her composure enough to pipe up, "Natalie, this is Paul- you didn't meet him at lunch, he was…doing something… Nat, I'm so sorry." With that, Kim started to sob uncontrollably and turned her face into Jared's shirt, who wrapped his arms around her small shaking body.

Jared looked broken at Kim's tears, "Right, well, I'm going to take Kim home. She'll talk to you later Natalie. Thanks guys." And with that, he swung Kim up and into his arms, and started walking towards the exit. I turned my eyes back towards the God, who by the looks of it, hadn't taken his eyes from me.

**Paul POV**

"Jared you're whipped," I chuckled. Jared was completely obsessed with Kim- a total lovesick fool.

"I'm not whipped, I'm in love, and it's the best fucking feeling in the world," was Jared's lameass retort.

I couldn't believe him. He was spending all his free time with his chick and it was completely sickening. Imprinting was one of the worst things that could happen to a guy that turns into a big hairy monster. There was no way I was getting in line to be next.

"C'mon Paul. Do you wanna spend the rest of your miserable life alone with no one to warm your heart or bed?" Good God, he sounded like one of those idiotic romance novels my sister read.

I thought about it for a moment.

"Yep."

Jared balked, not understanding the appeal of being able to flit from one chick to another, free as a bird. Gone were his carefree bachelor days. He was now like a sickeningly loving married old man. I shook my head as we continued down the corridor.

The lovesick old man was meeting his girl at the entrance of the school, after which we were all headed to Emily and Sam's. The only sound in the deserted halls were the laughter and good natured ribbing coming from our pack; until all ears pricked up to the sound of Jared's name being screamed.

A look of horror claimed Jared's face and he started sprinting towards the sound of Kim's voice.

A split second after he bolted, the rest of us geared into action, taking off after him.

The sight we stumbled upon instantly made my blood boil.

I may not want to imprint, but I have a hell of a lot of respect for the girls who members of the pack had imprinted upon, meaning Kim was like a sister to me. Seeing her being held viciously back by James Marais' cronies Pete and Wade made me want to punch them to a bloody pulp, which is what Jared was currently doing.

Embry and Jacob quickly tore Jared away from them, attempting to get him to leave the idiots alone. In the corner of my eye I noticed that prick James holding on to some girl and strode over to him, looking to land a few on that pretty face of his, which I had been wanting to do for some time.

About to smack James one straight on the nose, the slip of a girl he was holding caught my eye and…

I was gone.

No, no I wasn't gone, but I was hers.

Time slowed, the world around me ceased to exist. My thoughts were confused, I had completely forgotten what I was about to do, my mind completely filled with the image of the beauty standing in front of me. I felt like my life was playing out before my eyes on a movie screen. My hands shook, palms sweaty and a goofy smile graced my face, the void I didn't know I had in my heart filled with pure delirious joy.

That is until something, in my moment of weakness, hit my cheek and I was broken from my reverie. My eyes were torn from her beautiful emerald green orbs and my mood darkened when I discovered what, or rather who it was who had tried to hit me.

James the prick had hit me, where he'd probably done more damage to himself, and had had a hold of my goddess.

Not on.

I tackled him to the ground, throwing punches wherever I could. My mind was wrought with hatred towards the male who had harmed the angel standing to the side, but I heard a small whisper, "You should probably stop now."

That angelic voice pulled me from my black spiral of hate, and pulling James up by the shirt, only to push him straight back down to the ground, I released my hold on him, discarding the prick like a used tissue, and slowly stood, walking closer to my goddess.

A look of fear graced those emerald beauties as I advanced towards her, her small feet carrying her back away from me until she hit the wall behind her. I was confused as to why she was moving away from me and stepped closer once again, longing for contact.

My eyes didn't leave her gorgeous form, even as her head whipped around to a very shaky Kim to hear her introduce me; thank you tribal spirits who gave Kim to Jared. Kim was my hero.

"Natalie, this is Paul. You didn't meet him at lunch, he was…doing something. Nat, I'm so sorry." Sobs wracked Kim's body, and I vaguely heard Jared mumble something about taking Kim home.

My goddess, Natalie…_Natalie, (_she has a name!) turned her eyes back towards me and I felt like I was soaring.

"Natalie. What a beautiful name," My heart and brain had turned to mush. There was nothing in my mind except Natalie's face. She was perfection personified and she was mine.

Her gorgeous emerald orbs swiveled back to my face and my heart skipped another 2 beats, and completely stopped altogether when she spoke.

"Um, thanks. That was fairly…scary. Uh, I think I'm gonna sit down for a minute."

I hadn't noticed before, she had turned a pale white under the golden tan of her skin.

Mind kicking back into gear, I gently took hold of her arms and lowered her down to the ground, crouching along with her. I tore my gaze from her face and looked over my shoulder at Embry.

"Embry go get a coke or something from the vending machine. She needs some sugar in her," and I ignored the snickers that came along with a whispered, "When did he get a doctor's degree?"

I lowered my voice and sat down in front of Natalie, "Hey there, I'm Paul. You know what, you probably just need a bit of sugar…you know, that fight/flight reaction thing gets your adrenaline pumping and then it like, fizzles out for a bit. You'll be right, I'm not going anywhere."

She was just so beautiful. I could never leave her side again. Especially not if she got herself into trouble like with James the prick.

"Thank-you. I totally had it under control, but thanks all the same. Just another missed opportunity to practice my ninja skills, hey?" She laughed nervously, and secretly I smiled, knowing that I shook her kind of made me feel like she was getting the same feelings.

Just then, Embry decided to re-intrude on our 'moment' and I grabbed the coke from him, uncapping the bottle and holding it to Natalie's lips. What sweet lips they were. I couldn't wait to-

"Okay, thanks I think that's enough coke. I'm feeling much better, you know, I gotta be getting home."

I was confused.

She was going?

The angel, Natalie, stood up and I was left crouching like a fool, staring up at her, eyes probably showing my utter confusion and devastation at my loss.

"Right. Well. Thanks again. I'll probably see you around. I guess."

She gave me a quick smile and threw a grateful look in Embry's direction and hurried out of the building.

Embry hunkered down on his haunches, leaned in real close and said, "Oh my Wolf you've imprinted. This is GOLD! Wait till the others hear about this one!"

Thanks Buddy. Revelation over, I landed my hand squarely in the middle of his chest and pushed him halfway across the hallway and walked away following the scent of my Natalie.


End file.
